A Very Phineas Christmas and A Happy New Year
by flutegirlflynn
Summary: Will Isabella get a special Christmas kiss? Or will it be a miss? And with New Years approaching, who knows what crazy things may happen...  bad summary I know, hopefully you enjoy the story though!
1. The Invitation

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

"Mom, I'm home!" Isabella shouted as she walked in the front door.

"Good," her mom came out of the kitchen and hugged her daughter. "How was your afternoon with your friends?"

"It was good", _more like heavenly,_ Isabella thought. The whole day she'd been sneaking peeks at Phineas and several times she swore she saw him peeking back. They locked eyes once, before his newly pink faced turned away quickly. "I'm going upstairs now, okay mom?"

"Yes Isa go ahead. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Sounds good mom."

"Oh Isa, before I forget, you received a letter in the mail. I left it on your bed for you so be sure to take a look at it. "

"I will mom," shouted Isabella as she ran up the stairs and shut her door, excited to see what could possibly be awaiting her. She saw the envelope and recognized the stationary immediately. She smiled from ear to ear when she read the invitation and began to jump up and down in excitement.

_**You are cordially invited to a Flynn-Fletcher Holiday Party. This Saturday December 24, 2011 from 8-Midnight. Come one, come all and enjoy in the festivities as we celebrate the true meaning of the holidays this season. **_ _**Hope to see you there!**_

Isabella pulled out her phone as quickly as possible and called Gretchen. _Please pick up please pick up _thought Isabella.

"Hello? Chief whats going on? You never call me this late in the day." answered Gretchen.

"I know, I know, but its urgent. You'll never guess what I just got in the mail" squealed Isabella.

"An invitation to Phineas and Ferb's Family Holiday party?"

"How'd you know?"

"I think everyone in the neighborhood got them."

"Oh," said Isabella with a trace of disappointment. _Well, that would make sense now wouldn't it, _thought Isabella. "So you're going then, thats nice to know. Is the rest of the troop going?"

"I sense disappointment in your voice Chief, you wanted to be alone with Phineas didn't you?"

Isabella said nothing.

" And possibly sneak a few kisses under the mistletoe wink wink," said Gretchen with a hearty laugh.

"Oh my gosh Gretchen," exclaimed Isabella, "I can't believe that you said that out loud!" Isabella laughed a little, "You're so evil sometimes you know that."

"Yes I know," Gretchen snickered, "That's why we're so close. I tease you and you tease me."

"Yeah but not like that, thats just cruel."

"You're funny Isabella. We both know you were thinking that, just admit it."

Isabella felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks. She was thinking of a clever retort when her mother yelled, "Isa! Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes!"

She held the phone away from her ear and shouted, "Okay mom, I'll be right down!"

"What was that?" asked Gretchen.

"Just my mom thats all. Sorry Gretchen, but I have to go now. Dinner is waiting for me."

"Is it your mom's famous chicken and cheese enchiladas?"

" Yes, why?"

"You're so lucky, okay go ahead and enjoy them then. I won't keep you. You escaped this time Isabella Gracia-Shapiro," said Gretchen with another laugh.

Isabella laughed back "Okay then, I'll call you later."

"Text me after dinner got it?"

"Got it. Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, Isabella hung up the phone and ran downstairs. She had something important to discuss with her mother and she was determined.


	2. Dinner Discussions

**Chapter 2: Dinner Discussions**

Isabella reached the kitchen and grabbed a plate from the kitchen cabinet. The aroma of the enchiladas had tickled her senses and she suddenly felt like she hadn't eaten at all that day. Her stomach was churning with excitement and her nerves were slightly on edge. She picked up the spatula and picked up an enchilada from the pan then carefully put it on her plate.

"So mom, how as your day?" asked Isabella.

"Today was great. Linda and I performed at the Squat and Stitch with our band and we got a standing ovation." said Vivian as she slid into her seat.

"Wow, congratulations!" said Isabella as she placed her plate on the table. "Would you like anything to drink mom? I'll get it since I'm already up."

"Sure Isa, some water would be great. "

Isabella grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and walked to the drinking water faucet. She filled them up and carried them back to the table, placing them in front of her mom and herself.

"So mom I saw the mail you left for me in my room. Turns out its an invitation to a holiday party."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the Flynn-Fletchers are having it at their house this Saturday night. Its from 8-midnight I believe. I was wondering if we could go." said Isabella before taking a big bite of her dinner. She washed it down with her water before saying to her mom, "Please mom can I go?"

"Of course mija. I don't see why not, but I have to ask, is it a Christmas party or a holiday party?"

"Mom," said Isabella, "Its a holiday party"

"Okay just making sure," said Vivian, "You see, there was this one time where I went to a Christmas party and goodness gracious let me tell you- "

"I already know the story mom, you've told me a million times. The one where you went to that party and everyone was talking about about how people of other faiths are not going to heaven and will rot down below and once they found out you're Jewish everything was awkward. No need to tell it again, its okay. Also the Flynn-Fletcher's aren't like that, remember the one time I went to mass with them?"

"Just making sure mija. Would you like some more green beans?"

"Oooh, that'd be great mom." said Isabella.

Vivian got up and walked over to the stove and brought the pot back with her."So Isa, do you have anything nice to wear to the party? What about that pink dress I got you last year?" she said as gave Isabella a second helping.

"Ummm mom it barely fit me last year, remember? I've also developed a bit since and you know, so I'm fairly sure it won't fit." said Isabella right before she stuffed her mouth with the green beans.

"You're right, that wouldn't be good. Whoa, slow down mija, I don't want you to choke for goodness sake. " exclaimed Vivian. "How's this, check your closet after dinner and if you don't find anything, I will give you some money and you can go get something with your friends tomorrow."

Isabella perked up, "Sounds great mom, I'm sure Gretchen and the other Fireside girls would love to come. We could all go shopping together."

"Its settled then," said her mom, "I'll call their mothers after dinner and see if any of them would be interested."

"Cool!" Isabella swallowed what was left of her water, "I'm finished now, may I be excused?"

"Of course Isa, you may go."

Isabella thanked her mom for the dinner and kissed her before running up the stairs. She planned to get ready for bed then head downstairs to watch some tv or maybe a movie with her mom. First she had to call Gretchen though, they had some important matters to discuss.


	3. Shopping with the Girls

**Chapter 3: Shopping with the Girls**

The next day, Isabella went to the googleplex mall to meet with the Fireside Girls while Vivian and the other moms were going out to lunch in the downtown area. She told Phineas earlier that morning how she wasn't able to hang out with them today because she and the Fireside Girls had to work on getting their holiday shopping done. He seemed slightly disappointed, but none the less he said he hoped she had fun with the girls and not to worry, he and Ferb would catch a movie or something. Isabella was relieved that he understood and she figured she could make it up to him sometime. The girls walked around a lot, talking and chattering all excitedly yet Isabella couldn't focus her mind fully on the subject ahead, whether it was Christmas presents, shoes,or even patches. Her mind kept drifting off into Phineasland and when someone would ask her for her opinion, she'd completely make something up due to barely listening in the first place. All the girls already had their outfits for the party except for Gretchen and Isabella so at one point they split up and planned to meet at the Pretzel stand around three so everyone could eat together before going home. Gretchen and Isabella searched and searched but so far they had no luck.

"Wow Chief, this is a lot harder than I thought.." said Gretchen as they left what seemed like the millionth store.

"Yeah I know," replied Isabella, "Everything is just so over sexualized or babyish. There's like nothing for people our age. Now what are we going to do."

"We're not losing hope if thats what you're thinking. We'll find something. " said Gretchen with a sigh. "I really hope so," said Isabella. "Hey what about that cute little place? Why don't we check it out?"

Gretchen wrinkled her nose, "Isn't that like an old people place? My grandma always buys junk from thrift stores like that."

"Looks can be deceiving besides, nether of us have been in there so we may as well check just in case. We are getting a little desperate here." reminded Isabella.

"Guess you're right Chief. Lets go."

The two of them linked arms and walked in together. The store was pretty much empty people wise except the older employees walking around and at first the place seemed like a storage unit. However, once they asked one of the workers where they could find nice attire, they realized that they found the place they were looking for. They looked through the racks and found some normal (and abnormal) looking things to try on and both had fun walking up and down in the dressing room like super-models. They didn't realize how the time had flown by and once Gretchen checked her watch she saw that it was 2:45 already. The girls both had two more things to try on and gave them a shot. Gretchen came out in a red chiffon swing dress that that fit her perfectly and modestly. It went below the knees with an interesting looking "wings" that hung loosely off the shoulder part of the dress, like a Greek goddess would have. The dress was slimming at the waist but loose enough to move easily in and while it looked slightly odd on the hanger, it was stunning on Gretchen.

"Wow Gretchen, that looks great on you. You look so beautiful, Baljeet will be sure to notice." said Isabella with a mischievous smile.

"Oh my.. Isabella!" shouted Gretchen before gently punching Isabella in the shoulder, "that's so not funny. Guess its my payback for the Phineas comment yesterday." She finally really looked at herself in the mirror and just stood there, speechless. "This is such a nice dress, I could wear this to our prom."

Isabella laughed, "We're not worrying about that now, that's not for a good while." She looked at herself in the mirror and she wasn't nearly as excited as Gretchen was. She wore a plain teal dress with a layered bottom and a halter top with a flower in the middle. It was a nice dress but it was not as fabulous on her as Gretchen's dress was on Gretchen. Isabella sadly looked once more in the mirror to which the lady who was helping them said, "You know young lady, I think I have something that you may like. I wasn't sure at first but now I'm positive you will." She smiled and handed the simple looking dress to Isabella.

Isabella came out a minute later and barely recognized herself for a moment. It was similar to the other one but there was something special about it. It was a black dress that hugged Isabella until her waist then fell in uneven layers loosely to her mid-calves. There was two black straps at the top and one of them had three black flowers that settled along one of the straps and top corner of the dress. They had little sparkles on them and although it was simple, it was beautiful. _This is it _thought Isabella _and who knows maybe it'll catch Phineas' attention _*mental slap* she hadn't meant to think about Phineas. Oh well. One look and she and Gretchen both knew that had found what they were looking for. They paid reasonable prices for the dresses and they walked quickly to meet up with the other girls. They started talking and, trying not to make the girls wait to long, walked really fast until suddenly Isabella ran straight into something and fell flat on the floor. She began to get up when she realized that it wasn't something she ran into, but someone. And it wasn't just someone, it was none other than Phineas Flynn.


	4. What'cha Doing?

**Chapter 4: What'cha doing?**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Phineas Flynn, the love of my life was right in front of me.

Reaching his hand he said, "Isabella, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you coming. I didn't even know you were here. Let me help you up."

"Ummm Phineas, you did know I was here, I called you this morning remember?" said Isabella as she grabbed his hand and he hoisted her up.

"Oh right, I must have forgotten-" he stopped suddenly. He realized that his hand was a little low on her back and that even though he helped her up already, their hands were still interlocked. She was close to him, very close. "I'm sorry I ran into you like this, its all my fault."

He saw her eyes twinkle as she replied, "Phineas, don't worry about it. It was an honest mistake. Keep in mind I ran into you too. After all, it takes two to tango."

She threw her head back and lightly laughed. Something about the way she said it sent a chill up Phineas' back. Something was definitely different about this conversation compared to every other one they have ever had. He felt differently about Isabella too. The way he was holding her, the way she looked at him, he suddenly get nervous, more nervous than he had ever been. He panicked and tried to make causal conversation with so not to make things awkward for the two of them.

"So Isabella, what'cha doing?"

"Isn't that my line Phineas Flynn"

"Why yes, yes it is."

Her face was incredibly close and it almost seemed like she was getting closer to him every time she talked. Phineas was incredibly thankful and slightly embarrassed with Gretchen suddenly coughed.

"I hate to interrupt your 'moment' here but Isabella we have to go, its 3:10 and the girls are frantically calling me about our location. "

"One moment please," she turned back to Phineas who had let her go and had turned a rather pink color. "I''m sorry Phineas, but we have to go. I'll call you later ok?"

"That sounds good Isabella, " said Phineas, sad to see her pick up her things to leave. "Oh before I forget, will you be coming to my family's holiday party Saturday night?"

"Yes Phineas, we'll all be there." She pointed to her currently invisible troop mates. "My family and I along with the Fireside girls, I mean."

"Okay," said Phineas, "I can't wait, it'll be lots of fun."

Gretchen pointed to her watch impatiently, tapping it twice before giving him _the look. _

"I should head off," said Phineas, "Your friend over there is getting impatient."

"So it seems, " says Isabella, "Thanks for helping me earlier by the way."

Isabella was getting close, too close.

"Bye Isabella! I'll catch you later!" said Phineas before taking off quicker than greased lightening.

Isabella sighed lovingly and Gretchen grabbed her arm, "Come on lover girl, the troop and our mothers are waiting..."


End file.
